Inspirations
Inspirations are the theme on which the fashion show a designer enters is based on. Style Each fashion show has its own theme to be based on. Some of these fashion shows are close to others in style while others are completely different. Fashion shows also allow for the top 3 in the fashion show to win one of five prizes which go along with the theme of the inspiration and will be added to their styling closet forever. Process of choosing inspiration If a user chooses to compete in a fashion show, they will be taken to all of the fashion shows so they can choose one to compete in with their fashions. When clicking on one, they will be taken to a larger confirmation screen where they are shown a larger picture of the theme of the show and the five prizes which will be offered if they choose to compete in that show. The user can choose to either compete in the show or go back and choose another. Geisha Gal The theme of this fashion show is modeled after geisha fashion. The theme picture shows four young women dressed in fashionized geisha attire. People : *A pale skinned woman with black hair put in a curly updo and brown eyes. She is wearing a floral kanzashi headdress, red geta sandals, and a long light blue geisha dress with billowy sleeves covered in a warm floral print and red and gold sash. *A dark skinned woman with long straight black hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a long yellow dress with a large orange flower print and light green overcoat with more warm floral print, midori hat, and red geta sandals. *A pale skinned woman with harajuku wig and brown eyes. She is wearing a sleeveless black geisha kneelength dress with floral print and black dual heeled sandals. *A tanned skinned woman with black hair in a ribbon like updo and brown eyes. She is a pink and purple ombre dress with a large billowing skirt and sleeves and dual heeled black sandals. Prizes : *Ikebana headdress *''Floral kanzashi headdress'' *''Red geta sandals'' *''Harajuku wig'' *''Midori hat'' 4 prizes worn in confirmation picture. Red geta sandals worn twice. Mod The theme of this fashion show is modernist ('mod' for short) style. The theme picture shows five young women dressed in mod style in London. People : *A tanned skinned woman with blonde, almost yellow, medium length hair with the bangs combed backward. She is wearing a beige ruffled shirt with yellow-orange polka-dots, a sheer white long-sleeved overshirt, black and white polka dot short shorts, white square sunglasses, and gold ankle boots. *A dark skinned woman with bright red medium length hair covering one of her brown eyes. She is wearing a black knee length dress with large sheer cutouts with small black polka dots in the sheer parts and black shoes with a white/silver buckle. *A pale skinned woman with long platnium blonde hair and aqua eyes. She is wearing a black knee length dress with sheer cutouts on the left side of her dress and large black polka dots, black shoes with a white/silver buckle, and large silver rhinestone bow in her hair. *A dark skinned woman with a bright red pixie cut and brown eyes. She is wearing a sleeveless white midthigh dress with a sheer white overlay adorned with white fuzzy balls and black shoes with a white/silver buckle. *A tanned skinned woman with black jaw length hair with a yellow streak on the right and light brown eyes. She is wearing a black and white checkered dress to her mid thigh and bow pumps. Prizes : *Graphic Purse *''White Square Sunglasses'' *''Bow Pumps'' *Speckle Headband *Big Apple Side Bun 2 prizes worn in confirmation picture. Wedding Season The theme of the fashion show is a wedding. The theme picture shows three young brides ready to get married. People : *A woman with golden curly hair in a braided updo, green eyes, and pale skin. She is wearing a strapless metallic beige dress with a ruffled bottom and bride's necklace. *A dark skinned woman with black hair pulled into a sleek updo and blue eyes. She is wearing a bejeweled crown-like headdress with an attached veil and an off-the-shoulder white mermaid-style dress with lace designs. *A medium toned woman with curly red hair pulled into an updo and brown eyes. She is wearing a flowing off white dress with a silver belt under the bust and is holding a bouquet of pale pink flowers. Prizes : *Indian Ocean Necklace *Serenity Bouquet *Ruffled Bridal Heels *Indian Ocean Earrings *''Bride's Necklace'' 1 prize worn in confirmation picture. Swimwear Season The theme of the fashion show is swimwear. The theme picture shows three young women together at the beach at sunset. People in the theme picture : *A woman with blonde pigtails and closed eyes. She is tanned skinned and wearing a purple bikini. She is building a sandcastle in the sand of the beach. *A woman with dirty blonde wavy hair, aqua eyes, and tanned skin. She is holding a martini glass in her hand while standing in the water wearing a multicolored, patterned one-piece bathing suit. *A woman with black hair cut to her jaw, green eyes, and dark skin. She is standing in the water wearing a broad brimmed tan and black straw hat and a cutout black and white one piece bathing suit. Prizes : *Boquet beach tote *Square pendant necklace *Feather Fringe anklet *High Tide Wedge shoes *South Beach tunic 0 prizes worn in confirmation picture. Tribal Trends The theme of the fashion show is western. The theme picture shows four young women in a southwestern desert. People : *A woman with dark skin, black midcheek length hair with colorful streaks, and brown eyes. She is wearing an Native American patterned ankle dress with blue peep toe heels. *A tanned skinned woman with dark blonde wavy hair to mid back and aqua eyes. She is wearing a colorful patterned midthigh dress, feather fringe sandals, and colorful beaded earrings. *A dark skinned woman with black hair in a long, loose ponytail and brown eyes. She is wearing a long flowing shirt and patterned aqua and black leggings with dark heels. *A medium toned skinned woman with mahogany hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a long, flowing red dress with patterns throughout the garment. She is accessorized with indian earrings and necklace and feather fringe sandals. Prizes : *Tribal Earrings *''Indian necklace'' *''Indian Earrings'' *''Feather Fringe Sandals'' *Graphic Bag 3 prizes worn in confirmation picture. (sandals worn twice) Veronica Secret The theme of this fashion show is short, skin barring clothing, possibly loosely based off of the real life Victoria's Secret chain. The theme picture shows three young women posing in a fashion show. People : *A tanned skinned woman with bright purple combed back hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a midthigh off the shoulder dress which matches her hair in color with a colorful ribbon-like back accessory and gold/beige ballet flats. *A pale skinned woman with blonde hair pulled up with hanging bangs and cloudy blue eyes. She is wearing a red and black textured midthigh thin strapped garment. Her legs are cut off midcalf so no shoes could be seen. Her back accessory looks like rainbow colored wings. *A dark skinned woman with medium brown wavy shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a metallic beige ruffled garment which falls above midthigh. She is accessorized with heels and a snowflake back accessory of the same color. Prizes : *Glitter Bow Pumps *Twiggy Earrings *Neon Clutch *Cascading Glitter Necklace *Cobalt Glitter Purse 0 prizes worn in confirmation picture. Bollywood The theme of the fashion show is Bollywood/Indian style. The theme picture shows four young women standing together. People : *A dark skinned woman with long wavy black hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a red and gold sari with large gold earrings. *A dark skinned woman with long light-medium brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a white low cut crop top, sheer white skirt with a high slit, and gold heels. She seems to have a henna tattoo on her right wrist. *A tanned skinned woman with green eyes and long, straight, black hair. She is wearing a blue and gold sari, gold heels, a mang tika headdress, and long golden earrings. *A dark skinned woman with dark brown hair pulled into an updo and brown eyes. She is wearing a beige and light blue patterned dress with a headdress and gold link bracelet. Prizes : *''Mang Tika Headdress'' *''Gold Link Bracelet'' *Stacked Bracelet *Coin Drop Earrings *Gold Plated Necklace 2 prizes worn in confirmation picture. Nautical The theme of this fashion show is sailing. The theme picture shows four young women standing together. People : *A young tanned skinned woman with light brown hair in loose pigtails and brown eyes. She is wearing a navy blue tube top, pleated blue and white striped skirt with a red heart adornment, and sailor pumps. *A dark skinned woman with long wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a red and white patterned, ruffled shirt, same color and patterned skirt, and red woven sandals. *A tanned skinned woman with black curly hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a navy blue and white striped shirt tank top with a red anchor and gold rope design, navy blue and white striped shorts, sailor pumps, and rope headdress. *A tanned skinned woman with light brown long hair and green eyes. She is wearing a red and white sailor style dress and black and white polka dot flats with red bows. Prizes : *''Sailor Pumps'' *''Rope Headdress'' *''Red Woven Sandals'' *Maritime Purse *Striped Cuffs 3 prizes worn in confirmation picture. (sailor pumps worn twice) Miss FD The theme for this fashion show is a pageant. The theme picture shows four young women on a stage together. People : *A dark skinned woman with wavy hair in a high ponytail and brown eyes. She is wearing a strapless white dress with metallic gold details and a high slit, gold heels, and gold star earrings. *A tanned skinned woman with long dark blonde wavy hair and green eyes. She is wearing a long red dress with a leg slit, red satin ribbon heels, red and silver crown headdress, and silver beauty pageant sash. *A medium-dark skinned women with black hair in an updo and light blue eyes. She is wearing a strapless black and white ruffled gown, silver and black earrings, and silver and pearl headdress. *A tanned skin woman with light brown hair in an updo and aqua eyes. She is wearing a dark blue-green mermaid style dress and a silver pageant sash. Prizes : *''Gold Star Earrings'' *Black Smoke Stillettos *''Red Satin Ribbons Heels'' *Bohemian Pearl Necklace *Chinese Knot Necklace 2 prizes worn in confirmation picture. Valli The theme for this show is "sweet and feminine detailing". It is based off of the designer Giambattista Valli. The confirmation picture shows four women standing outside under a plant covered arch. People : *A woman with light, long honey brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing a sheer and lacy black long sleeved dress which falls to her mid calf and valli heels. *A woman with a banged bob and brown eyes. She is wearing a strapless white, ruffled mullet dress with black vertical detailing down the front and valli heels. *A woman with medium brown, long, wavy hair and green eyes. She is wearing a strapless black mullet dress with sheer lace additions, lace leggings, and black heels with white/silver jewels. *A woman with dark brown hair in a high ponytail and brown eyes. She is wearing a dress with a white top with black and white vertical detailing down the front and black tiered mullet skirt and white bowed heels. Prizes : *Rosette *''Banged Bob'' *''Valli Heels'' *Dot Dot Dot Clutch *Classic Derby Hat 2 prizes worn in confirmation picture. Valli heels were worn twice. Kentucky Derby Nicki Minaj Moulin Rouge Marie Antoinette Art Deco Glitter Girl Fairy Egyptian Easter Couture Fashion Week St. Patrick's Day Peacock Geek Chic Goddess Chinese New Year Valentine's Day Hippie Neon Flapper Alice in Wonderland New Years The Nutcracker Christmas Into the Wild Space Vixens Dance Party Rainbow Dreams Vintage Harajuku Halloween Underwater Wonder Black and White Ball Pop Monster Prom Wedding Category:Fashion Show